The purpose of this project is to facilitate the development of adjunctive hyperthermia modalities for cancer treatment through theoretical and experimental studies of the spatial and temporal variation in the temperature field of tissues subjected to microwave and radio-frequency electromagnetic radiation. Currently, we are (1) measuring the patterns of energy deposition produced by a mini-annular phased array (MAPA) applicator within various types of extremity phantoms; (2) describing the electromagnetic fields of a MAPA in terms of its design parameters; (3) describing the transient thermal profiles within limbs produced by a MAPA; and (4) describing the systemic temperature and cardiac changes associated with heating various regions of the body. We are also performing electromagnetic and thermal modeling of the unwanted non-local energy deposition occurring outside the bounds of typical hyperthermia applicators. These studies are forming the basis for the clinical system currently being tested.